geometry_dash_esfandomcom-20200216-history
Kit de iconos
El Kit de iconos es una característica donde un jugador puede cambiar su apariencia en Geometry Dash Meltdown. Aunque no hay una diferencia física a la jugabilidad, el jugador puede elegir entre una variedad de opciones visualmente atractivos, incluyendo iconos para el cubo, nave, bola y diversas estelas, todos con sus propias apariencias únicas. Los colores también se pueden aplicar para hacer creaciones únicas que constan de un color primario y secundario. Sin embargo, los dos colores elegidos siguen siendo coherentes entre todas las formas, que nos impida tener varios esquemas de color. Completando logros, más colores e iconos se pueden obtener. Galería de iconos The words inside the parentheses is the achievement name for each icon. Unless marked as such, these icons are not available in Meltdown. Cubos= Cubo01.png|Por defecto 1 Cubo02.png|Por defecto 2 Cubo03.png|Por defecto 3 Cubo04.png|Por defecto 4 Cubo05.png|Completa The Seven Seas en modo normal (The Seven Seas!) Cubo06.png|Completa The Seven Seas con todas las 3 monedas (Ultimate Seven Seas) Cubo07.png|Completa Viking Arena en modo normal (Viking Arena!) Cubo08.png|Completa Viking Arena con todas las 3 monedas (Ultimate Viking Arena) Cubo09.png|Completa Airborne Robots en modo normal (Airborne Robots!) Cubo10.png|Completa Airborne Robots con todas las 3 monedas (Ultimate Airborne Robots) Cubo11.png|Califica "Geometry Dash Meltdown" (Meltdown Supporter!) |-| Naves= Nave01.png|Por defecto |-| Bolas= Bola01.png|Por defecto |-| Colores= P:Primary Color, S:Secondary Color. Colour01.png|R: 125 G: 255 B: 0 (Default 1) Colour02.png|R: 0 G: 255 B: 0 (Default 2) Colour03.png|R: 0 G: 255 B: 125 (Default 3) Colour04.png|R: 0 G: 255 B: 255 (Default 4) Colour05.png|R: 0 G: 200 B: 255 (P: Electroman Adventures Practice Mode, S: 15 Secret Coins Colour06.png|R: 0 G: 125 B: 255 (P: Stereo Madness Practice Mode, S: Press 'More Games') Colour07.png|R: 0 G: 0 B: 255 (P: Back On Track Practice Mode, S: Jump 1000 times) Colour08.png|R: 125 G: 0 B: 255 (P: Polargeist Practice Mode, S: 100 Attempts) Colour09.png|R: 185 G: 0 B: 255 (P: Clutterfunk Practice Mode, S: Press Facebook button) Colour10.png|R: 255 G: 0 B: 255 (P: Dry Out Practice Mode, S: 500 Attempts) Colour11.png|R: 255 G: 0 B: 125 (P: Base After Base Practice Mode, S: Like or Dislike an online level) Colour12.png|R: 255 G: 0 B: 0 (P: Can't Let Go Practice Mode, S: Rate the stars of an online level) Colour13.png|R: 255 G: 125 B: 125 (P: 200 online levels at Normal Mode, S: Destroy 1 Player) Colour14.png|R: 255 G: 125 B: 0 (P: Jumper Practice Mode, S: Create a level) Colour15.png|R: 255 G: 185 B: 0 (P: Theory of Everything Practice Mode, S: 2000 Attempts) Colour16.png|R: 255 G: 255 B: 0 (P: 1 online level on Normal Mode, S: 10000 Jumps) Colour17.png|R: 255 G: 255 B: 255 (P: Time Machine Practice Mode, S: 20000 Jumps) Colour18.png|R: 175 G: 175 B: 175 (P: Electrodynamix Practice Mode, S: 10000 Attempts) Colour19.png|R: 90 G: 90 B: 90 (P: Hexagon Force Practice Mode, S: Crash at over 95% at a official level in normal mode) Colour20.png|R: 0 G: 0 B: 0 (P: 30 Secret Coins, S: Clubstep Normal Mode) Colour21.png|R: 0 G: 175 B: 75 (P: Blast Processing Practice Mode, S: Subscribe 'RobTop Games' at Youtube) Colour22.png|R: 0 G: 125 B: 125 (P:Theory of Everything 2 Practice Mode, S:Scrolling fast 2/3 times and returning to "Coming Soon" screen and getting the Secret Coins) Colour23.png|R: 0 G: 75 B: 175 (P: Like or Dislike 1000 online levels, S: Rate the stars of of 100 online levels) Colour24.png|R: 75 G: 0 B: 175 (P: Rate the stars of of 1000 online levels, S: Like or dislike 100 online levels) Colour25.png|R: 125 G: 0 B: 125 (P: Geometrical Dominator Practice Mode, S: Follow 10 creators) Colour26.png|R: 175 G: 0 B: 75 (P: Deadlocked Practice Mode, S: Follow a creator) Colour27.png|R: 175 G: 75 B: 0 (P: Like or Dislike 500 online levels, S: Add a friend) Colour28.png|R: 125 G: 125 B: 0 (P: Add 10 friends, S: Destroy 100 Players) |-| Estelas= Trail01.png|Default